Pokemon Go Adventures
by DannyisaWolfblood
Summary: A series of adventures made possible by Pokemon Go!


**Danny catches Laura freaking out about Pokémon Go**

Imagine Person A being embarrassed when Person B catches them getting excited over the new Pokémon games.

Danny closes the front door of the apartment behind her and drops her keys into the bowl on the table in the entry hall; she unzips her exercise top letting the cool air of the apartment cool her down after her run. She unclips her I-pod from her arm strap and pulls the ear buds out of her ears.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" shouts Laura in joy. Danny looks up to see Laura jumping up and down in the apartment's main room, Laura spins around and spots Danny; Laura's face goes bright red in embarrassment.

Danny can't help but smile at her girlfriend, "Uh, did I miss something?" Danny asks.

"Only the greatest news of all time. Until they announce a female Doctor for Doctor Who, but until then this is the greatest news," Says Laura enthusiastically.

"Hayley Atwell in the next couple Marvel movies?" asks Danny. Laura shakes her head; she grabs Danny and pulls her towards the dining table where Laura's laptop is open. Danny takes a seat in front of Laura's laptop and Laura hits play on the video.

Danny watches in awe as the trailer reveals Pokémon Go, the latest Pokémon game where players play with Pokémon in the real world. Danny looks up to Laura who is bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"See? Greatest news of all time… for now," says Laura. "Just picture it, going on adventures to track down Pokémon. I mean, I wonder if you'll only be able to find certain Pokémon in certain areas or if they can be found any where," ponders Laura.

"What do you mean?" asks Danny.

"Well according to wiki; Charmanders can be found in hot mountainous areas. Would that be the same in the real world or are they going to make them easier to find?" asks Laura.

"Well in the previous games they are usually only starter Pokémon so maybe that's all they'll be in this game as well," replies Danny.

Laura pouts, "The trailer shows a Charizard in the wild," says Laura.

"The Charizard in the trailer was on a mountain slope," Danny points out. Laura frowns. Danny starts back-pedalling "But that could be fun, we could make a weekend trip out of it," suggests Danny. Laura looks at Danny with a confused look. "Just picture it, we could pack a couple of packs, head out into the wild and be like real Pokémon trainers searching for Pokémon," Danny suggests smiling broadly. "Wouldn't that be fun?" Danny asks tugging on Laura's arm pulling her closer; Laura sits down in Danny's lap.

"Think my dad's bear spray would work on an Ursaring?" jokes Laura

Danny laughs and buries her face in to Laura's shoulder until her laughs subside. "So does this mean you'll be joining me and Cocoa on walks?" asks Danny.

Laura nods, "if it means catching rare Pokémon; then yes you two can drag me all over town," says Laura.

"I think it'll be you dragging us around town for rare Pokémon," jokes Danny.

 **1 year later:**

Lafontaine, Perry, Danny and Laura are all sitting outside a small café down a side street. Lafontaine is still digging into their food with gusto; Danny is picking at the last of crumbs on her plate, while Laura and Perry sip their drinks. "I swear it's as if I don't feed you," says Perry. Lafontaine smiles, swallows their mouthful.

"These Black Forrest pancakes are amazing," says Lafontaine, "How did you guys find this place?" they ask Laura and Danny.

"Danny and I were walking Cocoa to the park when my Pokémon Go Plus watch went off telling me that there was an Eevee within 200 meters of us. I grabbed Danny and dragged us down a couple of streets. The Eevee was on the corner just over there," says Laura pointing to the corner of the street, Lafontaine and Perry turn around in their seats to look where Laura is pointing. They turn back and Laura continues her story; "So I – "

"So this dork - " says Danny cutting Laura off, Laura pouts at Danny but says nothing, " - selects Poochyena, makes a big show of throwing her pokeball and she even says ' _Lois, I choose you '_ " Lafontaine snorts in laughter and Perry chuckles; Laura rolls her eyes at Danny.

Laura continues her story, "So I choose my Poochyena Lois and start battling the Eevee. It was close, I was so terrified Lois would land a critical hit and Eevee would faint, finally I get his health down far enough that I can capture him. The Pokeball kept shaking, I was scared that Eevee was going to break free but finally it settled down and then my phone confirms that I've caught it… so I may have jumped in joy"

"And then did a victory dance in the middle of the footpath" adds Danny.

"I turn around and Danny points to this café and suggests we get a hot cocoa to celebrate. We were the only customers at the time and we got talking to the café owner, he told us how his boyfriend makes all pastries and cakes fresh each day and that they use real melted chocolate in the drinks." says Laura, she emphasises her point by sticking her finger into the empty mug and scraping the last of the chocolate out of the bottom and licking it off her finger.

"I told Laura she'd end up dragging me and Cocoa all over town for Pokémon," says Danny nudging Laura with her elbow.

"Not always, you were the one who dragged me away camping a couple months ago so you could catch your Charmander," argued Laura.

Danny had the decency to blush, "Dear is a shiny so it was definitely worth the hike," admits Danny; "He's a Charmeleon now, two more levels and he'll evolve into a Charizard and actually look like Dear from The Last of the Dragons," Danny boasted.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you're getting outside more, it used to take catastrophes, disasters and giant fish to get you away from your computer," jokes Perry.

"Oh no, a giant fish will still get me off the computer, rumour has it there is going to be an event soon where you can catch a Kygore if you participate in a large scale battle," confessed Laura.

Lafontaine jumps forward in their seat, "details Hollis," they demand, "is it going to be like the capture the Mew event they had at Comic-con this year?" they ask.

"There's going to be several Kygore battles taking place in various harbours and coastal cities like Sydney, San Francisco and Hong Kong. The closest one to us will be in Venice," Laura informs Lafontaine.

"Looks like we're going to Venice" comments Perry, "I'll start checking out hotels."

Notes: I got the name for Danny's Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard from The Last of the Dragons by Edith Nesbit. It's a lovely short story about a Princess that would rather rescue a prince from a dragon then be rescued, and the last Dragon that would rather drink petrol and be useful. The Princess named the dragon Fido but he loved being called Dear by the children he helped.


End file.
